


The One With the Supergirl Outfit

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: The first time Ava sees Sara in the Supergirl outfit





	The One With the Supergirl Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> For anon: Heyyyyyy so would you write a smutty fic of Ava seeing Sara in the super girl costume for the first time?  
> I hope you like how this turned out!

Ava has to take a double take when she steps onto the Waverider. When Sara had asked for her help, she expected to arrive to a mission debrief, or the Legends trying to kill each other, or anything that isn’t Sara dressed in a superhero costume that is most definitely not her own.

“Ava!” Sara exclaims when she spots her. “What do you think?” she asks, doing a twirl.

Ava is pretty sure she looks like an idiot with her mouth gaping as she takes in Sara’s outfit, all the way from her high, red boots, up her tights covered legs, past a red miniskirt, ending on a blue sweater with a red ‘S’ on it, and a red cape flowing down her back. It is most definitely  _ not _ Sara’s costume, but by the gods does Sara look amazing in it.

“What’s this?” Ava asks, gesturing to Sara’s new outfit as she starts walking towards her.

“We’re trying something new!” Sara says with a big grin.

“We?” Ava asks, reaching for Sara’s hand when she’s close enough.

“Yeah, Nate and Ray have a new look too, and  _ you _ ,” she says, poking Ava’s chest with her finger, “are going to have the honor of filming us so the public knows they’ve got heroes to rely on.” Sara looks all too proud as she flattens her hand on Ava’s shirt and slides it up to Ava’s shoulder.

“I— What?” Ava asks, wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist, feeling the rugged material of her costume underneath her fingers. “You want me to film you? In  _ these _ outfits? Where did you even get them?”

“Gideon, where else?” Sara slides her hand all the way to Ava’s neck, scratching at the base of her hair, and leans up so they’re almost kissing. “And yeah, did you think I put on this outfit just to seduce you?” she murmurs, smiling as she leans just a little closer.

Ava swallows, grabbing onto Sara’s outfit as she tries to remember how to breathe. “I didn’t say that…”

“Maybe just a little bit to seduce you,” Sara admits, biting her lip. “What do you think? Is it working?” 

Ava isn’t given a chance to respond as Sara finally kisses her, pushing her head closer with the hand on her neck. Ava closes her eyes at the familiar taste of Sara’s lips.

The next second, Sara is completely out of her grasp. Ava opens her eyes with a whine, spotting Sara backing away from her with a smirk adorning her lips. Sara’s legs hit a table and she jumps on top of it, crossing her legs as she leans back on one hand. She lifts her other hand and motions for Ava to come closer with her finger.

Ava does, her legs moving before Ava has properly processed what is happening around her. She stops in front of Sara’s still crossed legs, resting a hand on Sara’s knee as she waits for what Sara will do next. Sara slowly uncrosses her legs again, spreading them enough that Ava’s body can fit between them.

Ava moves forward when Sara beckons her again, sliding her hand all the way from the top of Sara’s boots to the start of her miniskirt. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Sara frowns, wrapping her legs around Ava. Ava can’t even remember Sara asking one, her brain too busy short circuiting with Sara’s outfit. “Is it working?” she asks, running a hand along Ava’s arm. “I think it is.” Sara looks smug as she once more wraps her hand around Ava’s neck, pulling Ava’s head closer. Ava groans as she lets her head be pushed to Sara’s neck and buries it there, breathing in the scent of Sara’s hair.

Sara chuckles, but the sound stops as Ava drags her hand underneath Sara’s skirt, all the way to her hip, hitching the skirt higher along with it, and presses her lips against Sara’s neck. Sara moans as Ava presses herself firmer between her legs, and Ava enjoys the way Sara’s seductive exterior falls away at the simple action.

This she can do. Sara has always clouded her mind whenever she’s close, but Ava’s grown quite good at working Sara just the right way to make her speechless in return. As speechless as Sara can be, anyway.

“So you  _ do  _ like the outfit,” Sara breathes, voice smug. Ava digs her fingers into Sara’s hip and bites down on her neck in response. So maybe Sara could never be speechless as that would require her to stop speaking, but Ava is well aware of the effect she has on her nonetheless. “Want me to take it off?” Sara continues, a slight hitch to her voice at Ava’s actions. “Or do you want to fuck me while I wear it?”

Ava whimpers at the image flashing in her head at Sara’s words. Her hands search out the waistband of Sara’s tights on their own accord, and Sara smirks as she lifts her hips enough for Ava to pull the tights down. Ava makes a disappointed sound as her hands are stopped by Sara’s boots. 

“You’re gonna have to pull them off,” Sara chuckles, and Ava leans in to kiss her just to make her stop. Sara’s eyes still sparkle with amusement when Ava pulls back again to remove her boots and the rest of her tights.

Ava runs her hands back up the outside of Sara’s now bare legs as she resettles between them. As she reaches her thighs, she slides her right hand to the inside of Sara's left thigh, inching it higher as she allows Sara to pull her back into a kiss.

She gasps into Sara’s mouth when her hand reaches the highest point on her thigh only to discover that Sara had decided not to wear underwear today. She feels Sara smirk against her as she rolls her hips towards Ava’s hand. 

It’s not that she is surprised at her discovery — Sara’s quite fond of catching Ava off guard by going commando — but it still sparks Ava’s desire just a little more as she lets her fingers come into contact with Sara’s cunt. 

She slides her other hand up Sara’s body, feeling the material of her outfit, before stopping it firmly at the start of Sara's shoulder. She adds just enough pressure so that Sara understands that she wants her to lie down, and Sara complies with a puzzled expression, as if she can’t understand Ava not wanting to kiss her while fucking her.

In all fairness, Ava is never against kissing Sara. But, as she gathers wetness on her fingers and slides them inside of her, Ava finds herself wanting to look at Sara, every single part of her. She leans her left hand on the table as her fingers find a familiar rhythm, pumping easily in and out of her girlfriend. Sara grabs onto Ava’s left hand with one of her own, the other fisting itself in the fabric of her cape, as she rolls her hips against Ava’s hand.

“I knew you’d want to fuck me like this,” Sara says in between moans, closing her eyes. Ava doesn’t respond, just increases the pace of her fingers as she watches Sara come undone underneath her.

When Sara clenches down on her fingers, Ava moves her thumb to her clit, firmly rubbing it. Sara’s grip on her hand tightens as she screws her eyes shut and shudders against her.

Sara lets out a blissful sigh as Ava pulls her hand away, wiping it on her own thigh.

“Captain Lance, the Legends need you on the bridge. I believe they’re ready to start filming,” Gideon chimes, making Ava jump.

“Wait, you were serious about that?” Ava asks, scrunching up her face.

“Yup,” Sara says gleefully, searching for her tights.

Ava sighs, she will never be able to tell when anything is real or a joke when it comes to the Legends.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
